darkspyro_accurate_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperSpyroFan
I came across darkSpyro in 2008 while I was conducting a search for Spyro on Google just to see what would come up, and low and behold there was darkSpyro, I was intrigued, so I decided to click on the link to see what it was all about. At the time I was really surprised and delighted at the fact that there was still an existing fanbase for Spyro out there, and pretty much decided to join right away, originally, I joined under my real name; Samuel. I found out more about Spyro's games, and the fact that it had a reboot, I joined just as the last LoS game was coming out. I owned the first four Spyro games, and researching about them on darkSpyro enticed me to get the rest, and to replay the video games once again, and again...and again...and again... ANYWAY! I made quite a few friends, the first being Alexis, animationlover, and a few others, I actually don't remember most of their usernames now, nowadays they don't come onto darkSpyro anymore, OH WELL. I also made some "enemies" as well, if you could call them that, but I won't go into the details of that little fun scenario. Sadly, about a year later, I was banned from darkSpyro, I decided it would be a great idea to share my profile with a "friend" of dS, who was also banned. Although to this day, it is uncertain to me of what I was banned for, as dark52 never told me directly what it was for, "PROBABLY DARK DOING HIS IGNORANT BIT AGAIN" which we've known our lovely dark to become known for, AWW. What a Goonro. And so between 2009 and 2010, I was on a hiatus from darkSpyro, however, in 2010, I decided to see if I could be a part of darkSpyro again, and I signed up under the name of "SuperSpyroFan". And I was able to be active once more, but when I came back, I noticed that things had changed, users, the layout of the site, and the discussions, and attitudes had changed a lot. And they've still changed now. Lost pretty much all of my old dS friends, and tried to make new ones, but now I've gotten into the mood that the users on dS to me now are accquantances. Earlier on in this year 2013, I did make a couple of months hiatus from dS, felt like I needed a break from the site. The downsides about my personality, could be that I could mislead users; and perhaps I make a big deal about things when maybe I should not. I can find it hard to get a clear message across when I'm in "conflict" with users. They're definitely is a certain atmosphere when users seem to team up with eachother, and seem to want to bash you for when you make a mistake, like they haven't made an innocent mistake in their whole life. BUT, enough of that. that's just one of the downsides to the fanbase? The upsides about me is that I can be quite humourous, and laid back at times? And I enjoy getting into conversations about my favourite video game character; Spyro. Classic Spyro that is, don't really care for the ones afterwards. darkSpyro can be quite a nice "place" to chill out, and talk to members of the forum, but since I have made many, many mistakes, I feel that many users are not bothered about my presense, which in a way, can be a good thing. I'll be staying on darkSpyro until I can get a "social" life. And, a fun random fact, I made up the word "Goonro", pronounced with emphasis on the part "Goon" and then you pause for about half a second, and continue with "ro". It's my own nickname for Spyro, espeically when he's being annoying, and you get stuck on a challenge, or he get's hit so many times, so you know what Samuel would say. SPYRO HISTORY! I first got into Spyro in 1998 via a demo in a PlayStation magazine, and from then on, I was hooked onto playing Spyro. I must admit, shortly after playing this demo I forgot all about him for a while, until I got the demo of Spyro 2, not long after that I finally obtained a full version of the little purple dwagon, and that was Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer. Loved it, classic times. A couple of years after that I got Spyro the Dragon, and Year of the Dragon; and I really enjoyed the first one, but never beat it 100%, and I didn't like the third one as much, it was a lot, lot later when I completed that game, a little while after I got Enter the Dragonfly, and then took a hiatus from Spyro, until I came across darkSpyro. I got A Hero's Tail, and tried out the LoS games, quite liked A Hero's Tail, and personally think it's better than Year of the Dragon, now with the first LoS game, I was interested, and I thought at first it was a prequel to Spyro the Dragon. Now I've gotten more wise to the series, I find that I enjoy playing the older Spyro games more than anything. Also, I have now fully completed the first five Spyro games in the original series. I completed A New Beginning once with a friend, never completed The Eternal Night, and completed Dawn of the Dragon; I have no current interest in trying Skylanders. Category:Users Category:Community